The process of collection and disposal of waste liquids which are drained under gravity from tanks, or other liquid filled spaces, presents a number of problems. These problems are exacerbated when the flow of liquids under gravity is unpredictable and messy, for instance when engine coolant is drained from vehicle cooling systems.
Current methods of collecting waste liquids include the use of trays placed under the source of waste liquid flow, followed by relocation of the trays for disposal of the waste liquids. For ease of description, the problems that arise with this and other known forms of collection of drained waste liquids will now be described in relation to a specific application in the automotive industry.
Modern automotive cooling systems frequently use corrosion inhibitors containing compounds such as ethyl glycol which have a limited lifespan and therefore need changing frequently. This involves draining the radiator and refilling it with fresh coolant. In a typical automotive workshop, coolant is also drained when components such as radiators, radiator hoses, and water pumps require servicing.
Coolant is usually drained from the vehicle by removing the radiator drain plug, radiator hose or engine plug. During this process the coolant tends to run onto chassis and suspension components creating spillage and mess on the floor. This situation frequently results in coolant being discarded directly into workshop sumps or the nearest drain, where it eventually ends up in the storm water or sewerage system. This is both illegal and environmentally unacceptable because both ethyl glycol and residual heavy metals from inside the engine enter the storm water or sewerage systems.
The spillage onto the workshop flow also creates hazardous slippery conditions for workshop staff.
In an attempt to ameliorate these problems some workshops do use a catchment tray, usually of a makeshift nature, fabricated from folded sheet metal. However once full, these trays are very difficult to move without spillage and it is also extremely awkward to transfer their contents into a separate container for recycling. Furthermore, these trays tend to lack durability and are easily bent out of shape. Users of these catchment trays often drain them directly into workshop sumps or drains.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a product which, to a least some extent, solves the aforementioned problems or at least provides the public with a useful choice.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a product which is easy to handle and store.